


Il Cielo di Alessandria

by Bethesda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Demons, Falling In Love, Historical, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Libraries, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: "Era facile credere conoscendo la verità, ma fidarsi ciecamente di un proprio istinto tanto da dedicare la propria vita e libertà ad esso era quanto mai lodevole. Non certo invidiabile, vista la fine che stavano facendo, ma perlomeno lodevole.Molti di loro sarebbero rimasti sorpresi una volta “risvegliatisi”.Molti sarebbero probabilmente finiti in paradiso, nonostante tutto, a domandarsi “Ma posso aver preso una cantonata così grande?”. La risposta sarebbe stata “Assolutamente sì, e ora mettiti comodo che dovrai restare con noi per molto, molto tempo”.Ben peggio sarebbe andata per i fanatici cristiani che inneggiavano all’Altissimo con la bava alla bocca.Sarebbero diventati dei loro da lì a poco."





	Il Cielo di Alessandria

_“Ambo le mani in su l’erbetta sparte_  
 _soavemente ‘l mio maestro pose:_  
 _ond’io, che fui accorto di sua arte,_  
 _porsi ver’ lui le guance lagrimose:_  
 _ivi mi fece tutto discoverto_  
 _quel color che l’inferno mi nascose.”_  
   
 ** _Purgatorio, Canto 1, 124-129_**

 

   
Crowley non ebbe difficoltà a trovare ciò che cercava.  
   
Gli bastò seguire le grida.  
   
L’intera città era in tumulto sin dall’arrivo delle nuove milizie, che erano subito andare a rimpolpare quelle già stanziate nel porto da anni, e l’aria sembrava pronta a prender fuoco alla prima scintilla ormai da giorni.  
Negli spostamenti degli ultimi mesi era così quasi ovunque.  
Le grandi città erano il centro di una serie di cambiamenti che, a destra e a manca, avevano cominciato a portare morte e distruzione.  
   
Certo, era prerogativa degli umani riuscire a scovare la più piccola scusa per poter inizia a perseguitare il vicino, ma rimaneva sempre colpito dalla loro immaginazione. Sarebbero stati degli ottimi demoni, le se loro file non fossero già state piene.  
   
Le strade quella sera non avevano via di mezzo: o erano vuote, illuminate unicamente dal sole morente, o piene di soldati. E qualche volta di civili, intenti a gettarsi in massa su uomini ben più armati di loro, per cercare la morte certa.  
   
Ecco,  _questo_ non comprendeva degli esseri umani.  
Quanto fossero disposti a sacrificare per le proprie credenze.  
   
Certo, era ipocrita e sciocco da parte sua, ma intendiamoci: questi  _pagani_  avevano tutto il suo rispetto.  
   
Sin dall’inizio dei tempi avevano cominciato ad adorare chi figure di terracotta, che la Natura, chi un concetto, come quello della Guerra o dell’Amore. Vi era la più ampia scelta di divinità possibile nel pantheon umano su tutta la Terra, e certamente non tutti potevano avere ragione.  
  
E anche i Cristiani.  
Erano certo in giro ben da poco rispetto a chi credeva a Zeus, Mithra e l’immensa pletora di dei che accompagnavano ogni popolo, eppure ne avevano già subite di tutti i colori.  
Certo, loro avevano avuto una qual certa fortuna: di tutte le divinità avevano azzeccato quella giusta. Ovviamente non senza svariate piccole spinte esterne, ma questo non era dato sapere.  
   
Ma i pagani non esitavano a gettarsi contro chi voleva portar via le loro credenze, per quanto sfortunatamente errate, e questa era una cosa che lo lasciava non indifferente.  
Era facile credere conoscendo la verità, ma fidarsi ciecamente di un proprio istinto tanto da dedicare la propria vita e libertà ad esso era quanto mai lodevole. Non certo invidiabile, vista la fine che stavano facendo, ma perlomeno lodevole.  
Molti di loro sarebbero rimasti sorpresi una volta “risvegliatisi”.  
Molti sarebbero probabilmente finiti in paradiso, nonostante tutto, a domandarsi “Ma posso aver preso una cantonata così grande?”. La risposta sarebbe stata “Assolutamente sì, e ora mettiti comodo che dovrai restare con noi per molto, molto tempo”.  
Ben peggio sarebbe andata per i fanatici cristiani che inneggiavano all’Altissimo con la bava alla bocca.  
Sarebbero diventati dei loro da lì a poco.  
   
Cercò di non farsi trascinare dai pensieri, dopotutto era lì per una ragione.  
   
Si domandò se stesse andando nella direzione giusta: dopotutto non frequentava Alessandria dai tempi di Tolomeo XII e le strade erano definitivamente cambiate.  
   
Fu il fumo a dargli la giusta indicazione.  
   
Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, gli occhi di giada a scrutare un cielo morente con nubi dipinte di rosso.  
E non era certo dovuto al tramonto.  
   
I suoi passi si fecero più rapidi e preso si trovò a strisciare, insinuandosi fra vicoletti, gambe di soldati, mentecatti nascosti e tremanti, rapido e silenzioso.  
   
Quando si trovò di fronte al Tempio delle Muse ritornò in sé, e si fermò. Osservò le fiamme che avevano cominciato a lambire una parte della biblioteca, i primi corpi riversi a terra in pozze scure che baluginavano con l’ondeggiare del fuoco distante.  
Nessuno fece caso a lui, né gli uomini dell’Imperatore né i pagani che cercavano di tenere lontano i soldati.  
   
E nessuno, per assurdo, aveva ancora fatto caso all’uomo dalla tunica sporca, inginocchiato di fronte alle scale della biblioteca, che certamente non stava prestando la minima attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo nel tempio alle sue spalle.  
Si avvicinò, silenzioso, e poté finalmente notare la gran quantità di pergamene che erano ai piedi del suo rivale.  
   
«È così in tutto il Mediterraneo», cominciò piano Crowley. «Tutto l’Impero è un fioccare di ribellioni di fronte all’ultimo decreto di quell’invasato di Teodosio. Sta forzando la mano per poter giustificare la forza bruta e lo sterminio indiscriminato di chi crede nei falsi dei».  
   
Quando era stata l’ultima volta?  
   
Ah già, Golgota.  
Il cielo quel giorno aveva lo stesso identico colore, ma per ragioni ben diverse.  
Non che quello spettacolo non fosse altrettanto straziante e mozzafiato.  
   
La parte anteriore del colonnato era ancora integra ma le fiamme avevano cominciato a lambire il tetto e una fitta coltre di fumo si stava innalzando a coprire la città. Crowley poteva avvertire il calore sin da lì.  
Dietro di loro invece, le grida si facevano sempre più forti e vicine, ma non si voltarono.  
   
Si stupì.  
Di solito i loro incontri venivano accolti dalla controparte con malcelato piacere, ma non quella volta.  
Quella volta l’angelo rimase immobile, i ricci biondi spenti dalla fuliggine e l’orlo della tunica macchiato di sangue.  
Si allarmò, Crowley.  
I suoi occhi guizzarono da una parte all’altra del corpo dell’angelo per cercare segni di ferite, ma non vi era nulla di tutto ciò. Inoltre, si ricordò, loro non potevano sanguinare.  
   
Nonostante tutto quello che stava imperversando intorno a loro, si inginocchiò accanto a lui, protendendosi verso il suo volto per poterlo finalmente guardare negli occhi. E li vide così grandi e lucidi, persi, che per un istante si dimenticò di respirare – anche questa una cosa per lui non necessaria, ma dovuta, per poter passare inosservato.  
Aziraphale, l’Angelo della porta d’Oriente, colui che aveva combattuto La Guerra brandendo la propria spada infuocata, che aveva assistito alla caduta dei propri fratelli prima e successivamente a quella del genere umano, stava piangendo.  
Grosse lacrime amare solcavano il volto da cherubino.  
   
«Tutto distrutto. Anni di conoscenza, migliaia e migliaia di tomi, in fumo. La base della conoscenza, della storia degli umani, bruciato perché scritto da qualcuno che non crede nel Sommo».  
   
Il demone aggrottò la fronte. Forse non aveva ben inteso.  
   
Non aveva dubbi che il suo acerrimo nemico potesse senza problema alcuno fare un miracolo, spegnendo le fiamme con una casuale tempesta nel bel mezzo di Agosto, senza preavviso meteorologico alcuno.  
Ma intuì che non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Perché il tutto sarebbe andato contro quello che lui riteneva essere un piano dei suoi compagni. Un prevalere della vera religione sull’idolatria.  
   
Ma dalle urla che provenivano alle sue spalle, il clangore delle spade e i gemiti gorgoglianti di chi stava soffocando nel suo stesso sangue, in tutto ciò non doveva esserci nulla di divino, e men che meno di diabolico.  
   
Qui si trattava di umanità pura e semplice, con la propria cattiveria innata e il proprio desiderio di sopraffare il passato, per quanto illuminato fosse.  
   
Lo prese per le spalle, sopraffatto a sua volta: non gli piaceva il fatto di vederlo piangere. Non era naturale né giusto. Non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Solo lui avrebbe dovuto avere questo potere, e se in quattromila anni non era ancora riuscito nel suo intento non sarebbe stata certo l’azione di qualche piromane invasato a levargli il primato.  
   
O, perlomeno, si giustificò così.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di entrare con lui, di recuperare quanto più possibile, ma prima ancora che potesse proporlo il calore fece crollare il soffitto della cupola centrale in un tuono.  
No, a quel punto vi sarebbe stato ben poco da fare, e il rischio di incenerire i propri corpi mortali sarebbe stato troppo altro persino con tutte le accortezze del caso.  
   
Aziraphale osservò la scena e fu come vedere qualcuno piantagli un pugnale nel petto.  
   
Il suo sguardo ancora non si era posato sul demone, e probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto per un be po’, dacché l’angelo sembrava in puro stato di shock. Crowley avrebbe voluto scrollarlo, farlo allontanare, sollevarlo di peso e portarlo al sicuro, ma non gli venne concesso.  
   
Cinque uomini, non soldati, si stavano avvicinando a passo spedito verso di loro. Le torce che avevano in mano non sembravano avere l’intento di illuminare alcunché, dato che il rogo stava gettando la propria luce ovunque sulla zona del tempio, e le spade non lasciavano presagire buone intenzioni.  
   
Ora, Crowley non era un violento.  
   
Aveva indubbiamente combattuto per una causa persa, aveva commesso atti nefasti, direttamente e non, e certo si era trovato a dover alzare le mani in passato, ma aveva sempre cercato di non attaccare per primo *****.  
   
Il peccato andava insinuato nel prossimo con malizia e silenziosamente, senza dover ricorrere alle maniere forti.  
   
Ma in certe occasioni, unicamente quando la situazione lo richiedeva, era necessario difendersi.  
   
E dal momento che i cinque parevano tutt’altro che ben intenzionati, gli parve opportuno alzarsi per andare loro incontro.  
Lasciò Aziraphale a contemplare la biblioteca in fiamme e si alzò, dirigendosi passo dopo passo verso gli avventori.  
Non aveva fretta.  
Sentiva i muscoli guizzare dalla rabbia, malamente contenuta in un corpo troppo umano da poter gestire simili situazioni. Avrebbe voluto far loro del male, restituire loro il dolore che avevano provocato negli studiosi e nei loro concittadini che fra quelle mura avevano sperato di trovare riparo e conforto, oltre che conoscenza.  
Se solo avesse voluto i sarebbero ritrovati a terra, senza fiato, in una morsa lenta che li avrebbe presto trascinati dove si meritavano, ma non era suo compito.  
   
Non si sarebbe lordato di un peccato simile.  
   
Avrebbe lasciato che fossero loro stessi a distruggersi.  
   
Ma prima.  
   
Nel vederlo solo e disarmato, gli uomini accelerarono il passo, la bava alla bocca al pensiero di poter dilaniare un altro di quei maledetti pagani, un idolatra di falsi dei, le spade e i pugnali stretti alla mano.  
Ormai stavano correndo quando, a pochi istanti di distanza, le loro armi scomparvero, così come le torce.  
Si bloccarono di botto, interdetti.  
Non avevano più nulla con cui combattere e non capivano come ciò fosse possibile, ma questo non fece che farli infuriare ancora di più.  
Mostrarono i denti al demone dai capelli di fuoco e ripresero la loro strada, le mani protese in avanti, pronte a stringerlo.  
Ma quando si trovarono davanti una serpe, enorme, il corpo nero che rifletteva il fuoco alle sue spalle, ogni desiderio morì nei loro corpi e si sostituì all’orrore.  
Il demone non si mosse. Si limitò ad aprire la bocca e a mostrare le zanne, e tanto bastò perché i cinque se la dessero a gambe, verso la città, lontano da quel mostro, uscito fuori da chissà dove.  
   
A Crowley bastò questo.  
   
E rimasero di nuovo soli sulla piazza.  
   
Le grida, provenienti dall’interno del Serapeo, sembravano sempre più lontane, ma non volle ascoltarle.  
   
Ognuno avrebbe avuto ciò che meritava.  
 

**_\---_**  
 

Aziraphale non riuscì subito a ricordare perché fosse in un letto e perché non avesse indosso la propria tunica. Sentiva nell’aria un odore pungente, di fumo acre, e si rese conto di essere lui stesso.  
Si mise a sedere, passandosi una mano sul volto, ritrovandola sporca di fuliggine.  
Poi ricordò tutto.  
   
Ricordò l’incendio, le grida degli altri bibliotecari e dei membri della scuola.  
   
Ricordò il primo manipolo di soldati, entrato appositamente per farli uscire senza che opponessero resistenza, e il gruppo di fanatici che li accolsero fuori, gridando improperi.  
   
Ricordò le male parole di uno degli studiosi che frequentava sempre la biblioteca nei confronti di quei cristiani così sbagliati e ricordò la reazione. Le botte che gli diedero. Il sangue. E l’inizio della fine.  
   
Ricordò che giunsero degli uomini armati, che si scagliarono contro i fanatici e cominciarono a combattere lì, appena fuori dalla libreria. Ma non vi era equità: con l’esercito dalla loro, riuscirono a scacciarli, e da lì iniziò la rappresaglia.  
   
Aziraphale si era messo in mezzo, bloccando alcuni di loro dal fare gesti malsani, ma a nulla valsero i suoi miracoli: da solo poteva fare poco e quelli che riuscì a proteggere inizialmente finirono nelle mani dei soldati appena fuori dalle mura del tempio.  
Nessuno sarebbe scappato, nessuno avrebbe più pregato lì, nessuno avrebbe più studiato usando opere pagane, false.  
   
Ricordò le fiamme e la corsa contro il tempo per prendere quanti più volumi possibile, papiri e pergamene accatastati l’uno sull’altro, qualche centinaio che portò fuori prima di rendersi conto che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo. Anche concentrandosi, schioccando le dita, era riuscito a portare fuori solo una piccolissima parte dell’immenso tesoro che custodiva la biblioteca, e lì si rese conto di essere impotente.  
   
Non aveva salvato i suoi colleghi.  
Non aveva salvato la biblioteca più fornita al mondo, il vero centro della cultura del Mediterraneo, che aveva resistito nei secoli anche a ben altre ribellioni.  
Tutto completamente inutile.  
   
Fu allora che ricordò una vecchia conoscenza, inginocchiata accanto a lui, alla ricerca di risposte.  
   
Crowley.  
   
Si alzò da letto, uscendo dalla stanza nella quale si era risvegliato per gettarsi in un piccolo corridoio. Lo seguì, giungendo in una sala vasta, dove trovò chi stava cercando, circondato da quelli che riconobbe essere i tomi salvati.  
   
Questi si girò verso di lui con un bicchiere di cervisia in mano.  
   
«Ah, sei sveglio vedo».  
L’angelo annuì confuso.  
«Mi son permesso di metterti a letto e di cambiarti d’abito. Quello che avevi indosso temo sia da buttare. Spero invece tu ti sia ripreso».  
   
Vi era un qualcosa di estremamente sconveniente in quello scambio, come se fosse fuori luogo la preoccupazione del suo nemico per il proprio stato di salute. Certo, era stato particolarmente assurdo. Non gli era mai capitato di crollare in tale modo, neanche in situazioni peggiori, tuttavia…  
   
Il pensiero di ciò che era accaduto lo scosse nuovamente e dovette bloccarsi.  
   
«Cosa è successo?», domandò, cercando uno sgabello.  
Non si sentiva le gambe.  
   
«Sei andato come in catalessi. Qualunque cosa ti dicessi entrava da un orecchio e ti usciva dall’altro. Sembra quasi che tu sia rimasto sconvolto dal rogo».  
   
L’angelo si risollevò, la schiena dritta.  
Non era il momento di mostrarsi deboli: lo aveva già fatto troppo a lungo e non avrebbe continuato con quella farsa, non di fronte a Crowley.  
   
«Ci sei tu dietro a--»  
   
Il demone sollevò una mano per fermarlo.  
   
«Tutto merito degli esseri umani. Hanno un dono innato per queste cose, e se è bastato il morso di una singola mela a dare questo effetto, forse avrei dovuto farne scorta io stesso per essere più efficiente sul lavoro. Ma no, ti confermo che la mia fazione – e neanche la tua – c’entrano alcunché».  
   
In qualche modo la cosa lo sollevò, ma solo per pochi istanti.  
Tornò curvo, lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.  
   
«Non sono riuscito a fare niente».  
«Perché non dovevi».  
   
Tornò a osservarlo e questa volta lo guardò per bene: era pulito, una tunica nuova gli avvolgeva il corpo sinuoso e i capelli, ormai irrimediabilmente corti, gli ricordarono le fiamme di poco prima.    
Non avrebbero potuto avere aspetti più contrastanti in quell’istante, e non aveva dubbi che se qualcuno lo avesse chiesto, avrebbero potuto scambiare il demone con l’angelo e viceversa.  
   
«Non dovrebbe essere compito nostro mettere delle pezze ai danni dell’umanità. Un conto è provocare. Far cadere il primo fiocco di neve che origina la valanga. Ma gettarsi in mezzo così non è da noi. Non ne può venire né il bene né il male», sentenziò Crowley.  
   
E gli costava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione.  
   
Aveva sbagliato, negli ultimi anni.  
   
Innamoratosi della vivacità culturale di Alessandria, vi aveva speso troppo tempo, tanto da integrarsi nella realtà della biblioteca e del tempio. Si era spinto troppo oltre, il tutto per un capriccio, e lo sapeva.  
   
Sospirò, lo sguardo al cielo, come a cercare perdono o a ottenere la forza.  
   
Forza che riversò in un unico, grande sorriso.  
   
Era il più malinconico che gli avesse mai fatto vedere, e la serpe se ne dispiacque: aveva un bel sorriso, ingentilito da occhi che avevano conservato tutto del divino, e il fatto che quello che gli venne concesso questa volta - a distanza di almeno due secoli - fosse di questa entità, gli strinse la bocca dello stomaco.  
   
«Grazie».  
   
«Per cosa?»  
   
«Non sono certo giunto qui di mia spontanea volontà. Apparentemente non ne ho avuta per un po’. Stessa cosa per le pergamene che sono riuscito a salvare: se non mi avessi portato qui probabilmente sarei alla ricerca di un involucro nuovo dopo, quanto? Quattromila anni? Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, sai, sta giusto cominciando a rodare».  
   
Crowley si ritrovò a pensare quanto sarebbe dispiaciuto a lui non vedere più quell’involucro ma scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero.  
   
Si alzò, ponendosi esattamente di fronte a lui, allungandogli il proprio calice.  
L’angelo non si pose problemi e ingollò il contenuto, ripulendosi la bocca dal sapore della cenere. E vide il suo riflesso, distorto dalle fattezze dell’oggetto, ma non meno veritiero.  
   
Il volto era coperto di fuliggine, così come i capelli. Due righe solcavano le gote e allora ricordò anche il particolare momento in cui Crowley lo aveva sicuramente visto piangere.  
Se ne vergognò come un ladro.  
Gli angeli non piangevano, e sicuramente non di fronte ad eventi ineluttabili.  
   
Di certo vi era il Grande Piano dietro a tutto questo, e non aveva senso disperarsi per un qualcosa che nulla aveva a che fare con lui. Molti erano morti, tanto era andato perduto, ma tutto ciò non doveva toccarlo.  
Abbassò il calice per stupirsi nel trovare il demone inginocchiato di fronte a sé, gli occhiali a nascondere gli occhi del peccato, il suo premio per il tradimento insieme a quelle ali corvine che tanto gli donavano.  
   
Quando lo vide allungare le mani verso il suo volto, non fece nulla. Si lasciò toccare. Entrambe cercarono la linea della sua mandibola e lo celarono allo sguardo dell’altro.  
Erano dita fresche, quasi come fossero composte da acqua di fonte.  
I pollici di Crowley si posarono dolci sulle sue palpebre, come oboli per Caronte, e decise che sarebbe rimasto in quella precisa posizione per tutto il tempo necessario, per quanto strana fosse.  
Si sentì in pace con sé stesso e con il mondo.  
   
Impensabile che le mani di un demone potessero dare una sensazione tanto angelica.  
   
Impensabile e impensato fu il suo gesto, quando lasciò cadere il calice vuoto per afferrare entrambe le sue mani, prima che si potessero repentinamente allontanare, e ne baciò delicatamente i palmi.  
   
Quale piano doveva avere l’Altissimo per avergli messo sulla strada un angelo simile, pensò Crowley.  
Sicuro un qualcosa di tragico, perché nulla di buono poteva venire dalla sensazione che gli dava quel tocco.  
Avrebbe voluto allontanarsene, ma come poteva sottrarsi a tanta dolcezza?  
   
«Angelo», mormorò.  
Inizialmente pensò che non lo avesse sentito, perché Aziraphale sembrava intenzionato a non lasciarlo per molto, molto tempo. Ma infine sollevò la testa, e l’angelo poté notare il proprio riflesso negli occhi dell’amico.  
I ricci erano tornati al proprio colore naturale e un tono sano, roseo, gli tingeva il volto.  
Negli occhi di cielo si leggeva solo gratitudine.  
   
«Dobbiamo andarcene».  
   
« _Andarcene_ », ripeté senza comprendere. Crowley non accennò minimamente al fatto che gli stessi ancora reggendo le mani con reverenza. «E dove?»  
«Via di qui sino a che le acque non si saranno placate. Sospetto che da qui a un po’ si possa fare una bella vita a Costantinopoli».  
   
Aziraphale lo lasciò andare e raddrizzò la schiena, ricomponendosi.  
   
«Crowley, non dire cose insensate. Non possiamo  _andarcene_ ».  
   
«Perché no?»  
   
«Io e te dovremmo essere…avversari. Nemici. Dovremmo controllarci a vicenda».  
   
«E qual modo migliore di farlo che andare via insieme? Su, non sarà per molto. Il tempo di qualche decennio, o la caduta di qualche imperatore».  
   
Si ritrovò a sorridere, forse con fare troppo accondiscendente e intenerito perché intravvide un mutamento nell’espressività del demonio.  
   
«Lo sai che finiremmo nei guai. Non è il momento adatto».  
   
«Quindi  _ci sarà_  un momento adatto, a un certo punto».  
   
Non rispose.  
   
Crowley tornò a sovrastarlo con tutta la sua altezza e dovette sollevare la testa per poterlo continuare a guardare negli occhi, anche attraverso quei dannati occhiali. Li odiava dal primo momento in cui glieli aveva visti indosso anni prima, a Roma.  
   
«Bene. È tempo che vada».  
   
«Come!»  
   
Si alzò in piedi di scatto, lasciando che lo sgabello cadesse con un tonfo alle sue spalle.  
   
«Ma sei appena arrivato».  
   
«Ho fatto ciò che mi interessava», tagliò corto. «Non ha senso restare qui adesso, non con questi schizzati in giro. Ci sono posti ben più divertenti da vedere, e il fatto di essere immortale non implica che abbia tempo da perdere».  
   
Si incamminò, dando le spalle all’uomo interdetto, che decise di zampettare in avanti per tagliargli la strada.  
   
«Ma lascia che ti offra almeno la cena! Te ne debbo una».  
   
In realtà Crowley avrebbe accettato anche subito. Sapeva che sarebbe finita come tutte le altre volte, con una cena che sarebbe diventata un pranzo che sarebbe diventata a sua volta una settimana insieme, prima di disperdersi nuovamente nel mondo. Ma non quella volta.  
Sentiva che se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe più potuto accettare un “no” come risposta alla domanda di poco prima.  
   
Non che se la fosse preparata.  
Certo, aveva forse passato qualche decennio a pensare che sarebbe stato divertente avere qualche suo pari a condividere con lui certe esperienze, ma nulla di più che un fugace pensiero.  
Non aveva neanche programmato di chiederglielo davvero, ma gli era sembrato il luogo giusto al momento giusto.  
Evidentemente aveva avuto torto.  
   
«Sarà per un'altra volta. Dopotutto», indicò con un movimento del capo la massa di pergamene e rotoli che giaceva poco più in là. «Hai del lavoro da sbrigare, e non voglio farti perdere del  _tuo_  tempo prezioso. Usa pure questo posto se vuoi. L’ho fatto mio qualche centinaio di anni fa e sono certo che nessuno verrà a disturbarti».  
   
Non insistette.  
Non sarebbe stato da lui.  
Sapeva che si sarebbero incontrati ancora. Erano stati assegnati l’uno all’altro: era impensabile che non accadesse.  
Il problema era quando.  
   
Lo salutò con un sorriso, ringraziandolo nuovamente.  
Crowley accettò i ringraziamenti con una scrollata di spalle.  
   
Non lo accompagnò alla porta.  
   
Un profondo sospiro lo abbandonò quando seppe di essere nuovamente solo.  
 

_**\-----**_  
 

Tutto ciò che era riuscito a salvare lo riordinò in parecchi giorni di lavoro.  
Non usò alcun miracolo, se non per alcune pergamene irrimediabilmente bruciacchiate che vennero magicamente sistemate, con tuttavia qualche piccolo errore di trascrizione, soprattutto nelle opere di Aristofane. Ma nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto, e tanto bastava. Che fossero rane e topi a combattere od opliti ed eserciti nemici, nessuno vi avrebbe fatto caso.  
Ma vi mise molto, molto più del previsto.  
Nel suo tentativo di recuperare le diverse opere letterarie, era sicuro di essere riuscito a portare in salvo circa duecento rotoli, tutti sfortunatamente appartenenti alle sezioni più vicine all’uscita e quindi irrimediabilmente di autori uguali o perlomeno con le stesse iniziali.  
Invece, si stupì, che di opere ve ne erano almeno un migliaio, di centinaia di autori diversi, dai nomi più disparati.  
Si era salvata una prima versione dell’Odissea, svariati De Rerum Natura, gli appunti di Aristotele e commedie minori che mai, mai avrebbe pensato di rivedere e che era certo fossero le uniche copie rimaste.  
   
Si scervellò per ore, cercando di ripetere i propri passi in quei momenti tragici, ma non riusciva a comprendere come potesse aver fatto a salvare tutto quel Ben di Dio da solo.  
   
Poi, una notte, alla luce di una candela, mentre cercava di ripristinare i caratteri vivi del Carmina di Catullo, stava rileggendo sovrappensiero il quinto quando si bloccò, sollevando la testa dal tavolaccio su cui stava lavorando, per volgere lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito della stanza.  
   
“Oh”, pensò.  
Gliene doveva definitivamente una.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> *”Il mio Crowley non è un violento. Sarà un demone, un omosessuale, un violento, un angelo caduto, ma sicuramente non è una pornostar”.  
> Scusate, ma dopo aver riletto quella frase nella correzione mi sono immaginata questa semi-cit. detta da Aziraphale.  
> E niente, rido.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: forse questo Aziraphale è troppo menefreghista nei confronti della morte delle persone e troppo empatico verso i libri, ma sinceramente, a dispetto del suo grande amore per l'umanità, secondo me si sarebbe comportato in questo modo. Poi magari cappello io eh, ci sta.  
> In compenso, spero di essere stata abbastanza esauriente con le indicazioni storiche, senza tuttavia tediarvi eccessivamente. Il fatto che poi nel 600 dC la biblioteca venne definitivamente distrutta, non è certo un deterrente per ciò che comportarono i decreti di Teodosio I, anche se le speculazioni sono tante, e io ne ho approfittato per vagarvi dentro.   
> La citazione a inizio storia, tratta dal Purgatorio di Dante, è una delle mie preferite e uno dei momento che più amo fra Dante e Virgilio, e ho adorato poterla applicare, anche se in modo particolare e "invertito" a loro due.  
> Grazie ancora per aver letto <3
> 
>  
> 
> Beth


End file.
